Gem$tones
Gem$tones (ジェムストーン; Pronounced: Gemstones) is an indies unit formed with several members from Hello!Project DIVAS. and Fantasy Kenshuusei. In January 2017, they released their first major single. They are currently gaining nationwide acknowledgment with consistent high sales, both psychical and digital wise. Members History 2015 On May 4, 2015 the unit was announced with for members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and four members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They'll be starting off on an indies single and work their way onto their major debut. On that same say their member colors and the leaders were announced. On July 14, they released their first indies single titled "GREEN GARDEN / Heart ni Ai wo Zukyuun!!" it sold a total of 4,782 copies. On October 12, they released their second indies single titled "MADNESS -Trick or Treat- / Kabocha QUEEN" it sold a total of 4,190 copies. On December 13, they released their third indies single titled "CONTDOWN! / Team Gem!" which sold a total of 7,381 copies. On December 14, it was announced by Miki and Marika they the group will be pushing really hard for a major debut in 2016 and the group is in plans to release a mini album. 2016 On March 1, it was announced that Gem$tones will release their first digital single on March 22, it is titled "Monku o Iwanai Teishi Namida "First Take Ver"', The single will not have any promotion. It sold a total of 12,687 copies online. On April 1, Gem$tones announced the rest of the titles for the singles they will release in 2016. On April 5, they will release their fourth indies single titled "GEM$TONES Anthem -We're Here- / Rose Petals", the single sold a total of 11,093 copies. On April 7, it was announced that Gem$tones will release their debut mini album titled "Mini Song Set list ~Lets Go 2 School!~" on July 13, the song will feature all the groups original non released songs, an original song for the album, and two other songs. On July 3, the group released their fifth indie single titled "Electric Dance Step ~TYPE B VERSION~ / Watashitachi no Yona On'nanoko" it sold a total of 6,094 copies. On August 8, it was announced that the group will be having their Major Debut in 2017. They will warp up their indies period with one last single and one last indie digital single and two mini albums. 2017 In January 1, they released their major debut single, it ranked at Number 2, and sold a total of 95,587 copies in total. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Gem$tones would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. 2018 On Janaury 14, it was announced that they would be releasing a completion album in February containing all of their current singles. Discography Albums Singles Indies Singles Indie Digital Singles Major Singles ;Original Songs All the dates show when the songs where performed. *2015.07.11 Watashi Wa Ai, Watashi No Seikatsu No Naka De Yuiitsu No Ai Wa Anata (私は愛、私の生活の中で唯一の愛はあなた: The only love in my life I love is you) *2015.12.31 Raindrops *2016.03.14 Magica *2016.04.01 Ame no Mae ni Odayakana (雨の前に穏やかな: The calm before the rain) ;Cover Songs All the dates show when the songs where performed. *2016.04.01 CLOSER - Oh My Girl Cover Member and Group Photobooks Group Photobooks # 2018.01.01 Group Major Love Year I Fukuda Miki's Photobooks # 2017.08.01 20 Miki # 2018.01.30 Nobody But Miki Umemoto Marika's Photobooks # 2018.02.26 Maybe....20sai Furusawa Kayo's Photobooks #2017.03.13 Kayo In Paradice #2017.12.18 Kayo 17sai ~ 18sai #2018.04.02 Blooming Kayo Trivia *They are the second group to have gemstones as their colors, the first being A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. *Im Jihyun is the only member to not be of Japanese decent. *The group is known for their really close sister bond. *It is hinted that they might also debut in Korea as well, but it is currently unknown right now when. *As of January 1, 2018, the members heights are: **Fukuda Miki: 167cm (5.5 Feet) **Umemoto Marika: 166 (5.4 and a Half) **Im Jihyun: 173cm (5.7 Feet) **Egami Chikako: 158 (5.2 Feet) **Ayase Sora: 163cm (5.3 and a Half) **Ogata Aya: 164cm (5.4 Feet) **Furusawa Kayo: 170cm (5.6 Feet) **Kurosawa Ruby: 161cm (5.3 Feet) Total Sales Count Category:2015 Debuts Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation DIVAS. Category:19th Generation DIVAS. Category:20th Generation DIVAS.